


one more cup of coffee

by selkiepunk (TheRatava)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, slight vaxlan bc? why not? let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRatava/pseuds/selkiepunk
Summary: “Oh, how I’ve missed you. I nearly fell into the arms of another man in despair.”He hums, “Well, he must have been quite the man for you to crumble so easily to his masculine wiles.”“Hewas. Tall, scruffy, roguishly handsome. What a gentleman, he even made me coffee.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> a. dont. ask questions. just dont. just let it happen.  
> b. id tag scanlan in the characters tags because hes there but mostly as like. in theory. as a concept.  
> c. i didnt proofread.

Vex’ahlia enters the kitchen with bedhead and an oversize dress shirt that most certainly does not belong to her. “Morning, Percival.” She yawns, wiping the grogginess from her eyes. 

Percy turns to face her, leaning against the kitchen table. “Morning,” he drawls in response. When she reaches him Percy grabs the mug of coffee resting on the table and holds it out for her. Vex gives him a grateful peck on the cheek when she takes it, letting the warmth stir her before the caffeine can. 

“Oh, by the way darling, have you seen my husband anywhere?” 

This prompts a quirk of an eyebrow from Percy, her husband. He hums, “Your husband?”

Vex’ahlia nods and takes a small sip of her coffee. “Yes, Percy, my husband. Tall, scruffy, roguishly handsome.” A small giggle is pulled from her lips when Percy steals one of her hands away from her mug, intertwining their fingers and pulling her a bit closer to him. He presses his lips to her forehead as she says, “Surely you’ve heard of him.”

Percy hums against her forehead before pulling away and feigning deep thought. He rests his free hand on her hip and pulls her flush against him. Even with Vex at her full height and Percy not, he still _slightly_ towers over her. Just enough for him to easily press his face into her hair and breathe in the familiar scent of _Vex’ahlia_. “No,” he says into her hair, “No, I’m afraid I haven’t see him anywhere.”

“Hm, what a shame.” Vex squeezes his hand her smile grows wider, more playful. When Percy moves to pepper Vex’s face with kisses, her nose twitches when his stubble tickles her. “I suppose I should go look for him then, in that case.”

“You could,” Percy mumbles. He nudges his way into the crook of Vex’s neck and in response Vex lets out a gentle sigh and dips her head back, pliant. Percy leaves a trail of kisses from beneath her ear to the exposed shoulder, his dress shirt hanging off of it loosely. “Or you could just stay here with me,” he whispers into her neck, soft and loving. His hand trails up to the small of her back, holding her gently and rubbing circles into the back of her held hand.

Vex’ahlia’s free arm drapes across Percy’s shoulder and she laughs. “Why, but Mister de Rolo, I’m married!” 

“Oh, I don’t think he’ll mind.” Percy drops Vex’s hand and picks her up by the hips. She wraps her legs around his waist as he stands up, holding Percy close as he carries her to sit on the kitchen island. They take a moment to share a short fit of laughter after the three step journey, and Vex finally sets down her coffee mug. It was a miracle she had yet to spill it. 

Vex holds Percy’s face in both hands now and, now at eye level, moves to kiss him deeply. Her legs wrapped tightly around Percy’s waist hold him in place, and he sighs softly into the kiss. If Vex keeps smiling like this her face will eventually start hurting. 

That does not seem to be the case, though, because not ten seconds later there’s a loud rapping on the front door. Vex pulls away and the pair open their eyes to meet each other with sour looks. 

“We’re busy!” Vex’ahlia turns her head sharply to yell at the door. A beat of silence. Vex heaves a sigh of relief and returns to their prior engagement, one hand now running through Percy’s hair. 

More knocking. Vex buries her head into Percy’s chest and groans loudly, annoyed. “Oi,” the voice on the other side of the door shouts in, “stop neckin’ my sister and open the damn door before I do it myself!” 

Percy looks at Vex, hesitant. The deep frown set on his face pushes Vex to hop off the table, muttering to him about absolutely _killing_ her brother. She grabs her mug on her way, stomping all the way to the door. 

When Vex opens the door, she leans against the frame and takes a purposeful sip of her coffee. It’s loud and obnoxious, which she finds to be fitting for the occasion. “What do you want?”

Vax’ildan grimaces. “For you to put some pants on.”

“Forgive me, Vax’ildan, for not rushing to put on my _Sunday’s best_ to answer the door at eight o’fucking’clock in the morning.” He rolls his eyes, which drives Vex to spitefully add, “We’re twins, Vax, you see me naked every time you take a shower anyway.” This elicits a sigh from her brother and a snort from behind her. Both twins, in scarily perfect unison, turn to look at Percy. He flushes in embarrassment and returns to his quick project, which from the looks of it seems to be his own cup of coffee. 

“ _Anyway_ ,” Vax says, “you weren’t answering your phone.”

“I wonder why.” 

“Have either of you seen Scanlan since last night?”

“Not unless he’s hiding in our kitchen like the pantry goblin he is.”

Vax grimaces again, this time less disgusted and more resistant. “I’m not quite sure how he’d feel to be called a goblin, stubby.” When Vex processes the underlying message her face mirrors her brothers, nodding sullenly and taking another sip of coffee. The action could almost be taken as her subconscious telling her to not say anything else stupid.

“But no, we haven’t.” 

“I checked his apartment, he’s not in there.”

“Did you relock the door after picking it?”

A beat of silence. “Shit,” Vax says.

“Shit, indeed. You should get on that.”

There’s hesitation in Vax’s posture, as if he’s forcing himself to not say something, or to not do something. Vex’ahlia purses her lips, worry sobering her up. She reaches out and puts a hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong, dear?”

He grunts.

“Vax’ildan, I don’t speak orcish.” No response. Not even a huff of laughter. _That_ pulls Vex’s full attention to the problem at hand.

“Have you tried Pike and Grog’s house yet? I’m sure he just got too drunk to remember how to ride a bus.” 

Vax hangs his head, expression grim. “I haven’t yet. I checked here first since you live closest – well, besides me.”

Vex’ahlia hums, and forces a smile. She playfully punches his shoulder and says, “Well go on then! Go find your boy.”

Vax nods, and turns to walk away. He reaches three paces away and before Vex can even think of closing the door, he stops and turns back to her. “Do you think he’s okay?” Vax asks, “Do you think he’s still angry at me for what happened last week?”

The grip around her mug tightens, the coffee having cooled to a lukewarm temperature suppressing her urge to take another sip instead of responding. 

Her face really did hurt from smiling. “I know he’s fine, Vax’ildan. Scanlan can get through anything. He _has_ gotten through anything. Just go talk to him.”

“Alright.” The doubt hangs heavy on Vax’s face, and his disbelief has clearly plagued his mind with one thousand and one worse case scenarios. He trudges away and Vex closes the door. 

“Everything alright?” Percy takes her coffee mug when she returns, dumping the old and going into the tried and true routine of refill, pour cream, pour sugar, stir, hand back to wife. She kisses him as a thank you once more, nodding and taking a long drink. It scalds her throat and acts as the true wake up call she really needs, having gone through emotional whiplash over the course of the last ten minutes. 

“Brother’s just being emo again because Scanlan went out without him last night.” 

Percy sighs, affection and mockery mixing in his voice as he says, “Ah, young love.” 

Vex’ahlia giggles into her coffee and knocks their shoulders together. “Be nice, they’re delicate boys.”

“I am being nice!” Vex quirks an eyebrow and Percy feigns offence, crossing his arms and huffing. “Fine.” He takes a sip of his own coffee, which is most likely black as night. Vex hops back onto the kitchen island and kicks her feet, easily falling back into their rhythm of playful teasing. “Now,” he says, setting his coffee down and putting his hands high on her thighs. He leans in close to rest their foreheads together. “Where were we?”

“I believe,” Vex’ahlia muses as she sets her mug down next to his, “that you were helping me look for my husband.”

“Oh.” Arms drape across Percy’s shoulders as he speaks. “I think I found him.”

Vex gasps, the persistent dramatics more than entertaining, “I think I have too!” She kisses along his face, eyes alight with love and voice dripping with fondness. “Hello, Percival-husband!”

Percy laughs, squeezing her thighs gently, “Hello, Vex’ahlia-wife.”

“My, where have you been?!”

“Around.”

“Oh, how I’ve missed you. I nearly fell into the arms of another man in despair.”

He hums, “Well, he must have been quite the man for you to crumble so easily to his masculine wiles.”

“He _was_. Tall, scruffy, roguishly handsome. What a gentleman, he even made me coffee.”

“Vex’ahlia?”

The barrage of kisses ceases and Vex pulls away to look at her husband, a Cheshire grin plastered across her face. “Yes~?” Her voice is like a song, and Percy matches her smile with his own. 

“Just let me kiss you.”

“ _Gladly_.” Vex’ahlia moves her hands to rest on his shoulders, pulling him closer into another deep kiss. Percy smiles into the kiss and runs his hands up to cup the small of her back. 

There’s a rap at the door. “Oi,” Scanlan’s voice can be heard from the other side, “open up, lovebirds! Have you seen Vax?”

“Your turn,” Vex says darkly, handing Percy his mug of coffee. She caught a glimpse of it and it was, indeed, black. 

Percy groans.


End file.
